Jose Kanzaki
- Omega= - Seeker= }} |jname = ホセ 神崎 (ほせ かんざき) |rname = Hose Kanzaki |epithet = The 4D Latino" "El Ninja |status = Alive |age = 27Chapter 12 (Omega)Jose Kanzaki's profile |height = 178cm |weight = 115kg |birthday = November 2nd |gender = Male |affiliations = Super Japan Pro Wrestling Purgatory |relatives = |wins = |losses = |seeker debut = Chapter 79 |omega debut = Chapter 12}} Jose Kanzaki (ホセ 神崎, Hose Kanzaki; "José Kanzaki"), also known as "The 4D Latino" (四次元ラティーノ, Shi-jigen Ratīno) or "El Ninja" (エル・ニンジャ, Eru Ninja), is a Super Japan Pro Wrestler and an A-list gladiator of Purgatory.Chapter 31 (Omega) Appearance Jose is a large and very imposing individual, with a bulky muscular frame (like almost all SJP wrestlers), long straight black hair that he ties into a long ponytail and a thick long bang that falls over the right side of his face. While wrestling, he wears a skeletal lucha libre mask over his face. Unlike the majority of other pro wrestlers, Jose doesn't have cauliflower ears. Personality While in kayfabe as El Ninja, Jose is a very serious, somewhat arrogant and can be incredibly intimidating. Outside of kayfabe, Jose appears to be quite genial with great camaraderie and a sense of kinship. When Yumigahama sucker punched Koga, Jose flew into rage and was ready to fight then and there.Chapter 32 (Omega) History Jose used to belong to a different pro wrestling promotion but transferred over to SJPW when that promotion went under. At points in his tenure as a Purgatory gladiator, he has defeated Nicolas Le Banner and in turn been defeated by Yumigahama Hikaru. Plot ''Fist of the Seeker Kengan Omega Introduced to Koga by Sekibayashi, the latter told Koga that if he managed to last three minutes against Jose without taking a fall, he could leave their training. While Sekibayashi was explaining the rules, Jose said it would be unfair for Koga. Irritated Koga began relentlessly striking Jose, but couldn't make the wrestler flinch at all. With Jose then suddenly closing in on Koga, Sekibayashi stopped the test and humorously chided Jose for not keeping time. Being informed that Koga wanted to become an affiliated fighter in the Kengan matches, Jose then offered him to become a gladiator of Purgatory. Some time later, when Gaoh Ryuki came down with Yamashita Kazuo to check up on Koga, Jose was incensed when Ryuki made a passing comment about Koga's training being pointless. Telling Ryuki to get in the ring, the two briefly traded blows before Sekibayashi stopped the fight. Afterwards, while eating with the other SJP wrestlers, Jose told Sekibayashi that Koga was still in the dojo. With the SJPW's national tour starting soon, Jose and the others explained it to Koga while eating. Seeing Koga off, Jose told him to keep up his training as he still hadn't passed his test. Two months after he had first started training with the SJPW crew, Koga took his final test against Jose. With Koga having improved, Jose had a harder time dealing with his attacks and he eventually ended up passing the SJPW final test. Jose met up with Koga, Kazuo and Ryuki at Purgatory to watch some fights going on. After a brief conversation with Ryuki, the 6th Fang and two other Purgatory fighters turned up with Jose and the Fang butting heads. With Koga telling Jose not to rise to it, he walked off but was left irate when the Fang sucker punched Koga in the liver. Before the two could engage, Toyoda Idemitsu arrived and broke them up, promising to schedule a rematch between the two as soon as possible. In his rematch Purgatory fight against the 6th Fang, Jose was was severely beaten but managed to break the Fang's right arm in the process. Rendered comatose and in a critical condition, it was said that it was up to Jose's will to live as to whether he'd survive or not. At least three months after his defeat to Yumigahama, Jose was shown to have regained consciousness, but was still bedridden with a broken arm and leg. Power & Abilities While the full scope of his abilities are unknown, Jose was able to completely tank all of the strikes that Narushima Koga could throw at him for a few minutes, without blocking any of them and even backed Koga into a corner without even trying; in addition, despite Koga's three minute assault, Jose barely sustained any damage. At that point, Koga believed that even if he pummelled Jose for hours, he'd be unable to defeat him. He was also capable of standing up from Gaoh Ryuki's Earth-Crouching Dragon. He has also been shown to be highly acrobatic, able to perform a moonsault without Ryuki even noticing he had moved, and chain the flip into a double kick.Chapter 15 (Omega) While strong enough to be an A-list Purgatory gladiator, he is not at the same calibre as someone like the 6th Fang, who he lost to twice.Chapter 32 (Omega)Chapter 41 (Omega) Notes & Trivia *As well as first appearing as a character in ''Fist of the Seeker, Jose Kanzaki is also a fan-submitted character. *Jose is the son of a famous lucha libre luchador. To that end, the reason his mask has a skull design is because he was born on Día de Muertos. *His favourite food is a well-done steak and his ideal woman is . *Jose speaks Spanish (in addition to Japanese). References Navigation Category:Seeker Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete Category:Gladiator